


Causality

by Corvina_of_Olympus



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, this is going to kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvina_of_Olympus/pseuds/Corvina_of_Olympus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takouji, Hogwarts AU<br/>Originally written for Digimon OTP Week on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Causality

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all: I'm sorry. I haven't been very active lately, and I am well aware that this is my third in-progress story right now. It was originally going to be an oneshot, but inspiration happened... And now, as with all of my fanfics, I kinda have a half-plot in mind and it's going to be a long time until I finish anything. I promise that I'm continuing Sternennacht, too! Don't worry! But all of this is really stressing me out at the moment, and now I'm angry at myself for starting another project. I hope you enjoy it anyway, and sorry if you happen to wait a long time for new chapters! ;_;

He remembers grinning broadly at his little brother as he boards the train. His mother waved after him with tears in her eyes and his father looked proud to see his eldest son starting his journey to Hogwarts. Shinya pretended to be happy that he didn’t have to endure his big brother’s company for a few months, but Takuya caught on the tear he wiped away when he thought his brother wasn’t looking.  
Takuya gave each of them a hug and promised Shinya to send lots of letters (and then he whispered in his ear that he would make something explode and send him a picture; a promise that finally managed to make his brother laugh a bit). Through all the goodbyes he nearly missed the warning toots of the Hogwarts Express. His father urgently pushed him towards the doors of the cart when the last few students hurried not to miss the train. Takuya hauled his heavy bag into the waggon (seriously, how much food did his mother stuff in there?) and turned around to wave through the open window of the cart until platform 9 ¾ was out of sight. Then he retracted his arm and searched for the next free compartment.  
Most of them were already full, but just before Takuya gave up his hope his eyes caught on an empty compartment another boy was just in the process of entering. He sprinted over to the glass door, bag slung over his shoulder. The other boy – about his age, black hair, scowling, his mind provided – obviously noticed him. Their eyes met for a second, and then the black-haired boy entered the compartment as if he never saw the fast-approaching Takuya and quickly began to shut the door so the latter nearly bumped into it. But Takuya was faster. Still in full speed, he barged through the small opening and tried to come to a halt without bumping into the window next. But his momentum worked against him: He failed to catch himself, swayed for a moment and then landed on his butt.  
“Ouch,” he groaned grumpily.  
The next few seconds were completely quiet save for the muffled sounds of children chatting and causing ruckus in the neighbouring compartments. The raven-haired boy stared down at Takuya as if he couldn’t believe what he just saw, and Takuya stared back, now very pissed about the other’s rude behaviour. He prepared to tell that guy his opinion, but instead he was left dumbfounded when the boy just scoffed before he could say anything and sat down on the seat furthest from Takuya’s position on the floor. The latter stared at him with an open mouth before he remembered that he was still sitting on the floor in a very ungraceful position.  
He stood up as quickly as possible and let himself fall into the soft seat next to the window, right opposite of the other boy. Said boy looked out of the window as if Takuya didn’t exist, and it made the brunet even more pissed off.  
“Hey, you! What was that just now? I could’ve hurt myself, ya know!”  
The other boy’s dark blue eyes slowly wandered in Takuya’s direction and rested on his face. The look that he cast him seemed as if he considered Takuya something as irrelevant as a puddle on the street. Takuya felt a frown spread across his own face. “There wasn’t any reason to close that door! This was the only free compartment and you can’t just expect to have it for your own!”  
“It was worth a try,” the other boy grumbled. That were the first words Takuya heard him talk. The reason sounded so incredibly petty that he just couldn’t believe it. He shook his head in disdain and decided that the chat was over; he didn’t want to talk to the other anyway. The landscape outside the windows rushed past him as the train drove through increasingly desolated areas of the country. He tried to make use of the same strategy the other applied: Simply ignoring him. As trees, cows and lakes rushed by, Takuya’s thoughts drifted towards the school he would be attending from now on.

Hogwarts.  
What a strange name.

Magic hadn’t been anything new to Takuya at the point where his letter arrived. Their family home had always been filled with little magical wonders and the small, helpful spells that his mother cast. She came from a family of witches and wizards, while his father had been just a normal Muggle with absolutely no connection to the wizarding world until he met her. According to them, they fell in love quickly and Takuya’s and Shinya’s father married their mother even after he found out about her magic. The two brothers grew up with the best of both worlds, and it quickly became apparent that they had inherited their mother’s gift. The letter, delivered by a sleek, elegant barn owl, hadn’t been a surprise to anyone. (Except for their neighbours, who had been very confused about the owl on the Kanbaras’ doorstep in broad daylight.)

The train ride passed a lot faster than Takuya had anticipated. The only time he was torn from his thoughts had been when a friendly older witch offered sweets from her little cart. Both Takuya and the other boy declined. Takuya remembered the sandwiches in his back and gleefully devoured them as soon as the witch had moved on to the next compartment. The other boy had been quiet for the whole journey. Only when the announcement to put on the school uniforms was made they begrudgingly acknowledged each other’s existence again.  
Takuya sloppily threw his coat over his shoulders and moved his face back to the window so he wouldn’t miss anything. The sky had turned dark already and he could only make out the lights of a little train station in the slight fog. His excitement grew. He had heard awesome stories about the school from his mom, but this was going to be the real thing. He narrowly stopped himself from jumping in excitement (he was too old for that, goddammit). The other boy seemed totally unfazed on the outside, but Takuya saw him stare out of the window just as curiously. When the train came to a halt with screeching breaks, Takuya was one of the first people to storm towards the doors of the waggon.

The next minutes were a rush; Takuya dimly remembered a giant man with a lantern and lots of shoving and tripping over capes until all of the first-years were seated in the boats. Takuya had to share his boat with the rude guy from the train (so he really was a first-year too), but the annoyance was quickly overruled by the awe-inspiring sight of the giant castle looming above the lake.

Hogwarts welcomed them.


End file.
